Critter Craze!
by TheMichiganWriter
Summary: The Davenports are bent on finding the perfect pet! But is there such a thing as a 'Perfect Pet? They're about to find out! Dogs to cats, hamsters to purple ponies named...Blue! This has mayhem written all over it! Submissions closed, sorry! A collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Bree's POV**

It was on our way from school on Friday that it hit me. The one thing that our family missed. That other families had.

A pet.

There was a little girl out in her yard with her dog. It was one of the cutest I had ever seen, a little fluffy black thing with a white streaks on its chest and muzzle. It also had brown tufts of fur above its eyes and on its paws. And in the center of it all was beutiful turquoise eyes that shone like jewels in a necklace.

The little blonde headed girl was rolling with the puppy, play fighting with a chew toy. "Boss!" she giggled as he licked her acros the face.

I turned to Chase. "We should get a pet!" my eyes gleamed.

"No way! Davenport would never let us!" He exclaimed.

"Is that your favorite saying, or what?" Leo glared at him.

"No, it's just a true one." he said proudly.

"Stuck-up." Adam muttered.

"Bionic hearing here! I can hear EVERYTHING!"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's a good thing you can't read minds..." Leo snickered.

"We should get a pony! A purple one name-" Adam started.

"Named blue! Pretty close to mind reading..." Chase finished exasperated.

"It's Adam! That's as predictable as the moon cycles!" I exclaimed. "By the way, genius, what kind of dog is that?" I jerked a thumb over my shoulder.

"An Austrailian Shepherd. That's a puppy. They were bred in Austrailia back in-"

"She said what kind of dog, not the whole scoop!" Leo interrupted.

Chase was quiet.

We had just about reached home by now, and Leo, Adam and I had decided to team up to find the perfect pet, and convince Davenport to let us get one.

**An half hour later**

"Please Mr. Davenport?! We could so find the perfect pet!" I pleaded.

"Yeah! You wouldn't even know it was there!" Leo backed me up.

"Like a purple pony named Blue!"

"A definate no to the pony, but how about you go bug Tasha for a while?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, Mom's always wanted a dog!" Leo said gleefully.

"Wait what?!" Donald exclaimed, but we were already speeding upstairs.

**Fifteen Minutes later**

"How about a Yorkie?"

"Or a kitten!"

"What about a Labrador?"

"I'm telling you guys, a pony is always there for you!"

It was the four of us on Donald's computer in the living room looking for the perfect pet.

Davenport's great idea to throw us on Tasha was really backfiring - she had been ecstatic when we told her.

"How about a bionic guinea pig?!" Douglas walked into the room with a maniacal grin on his face.

We all gave him a weird look. Except for Adam.

"That would be...AWESOME!"

"I know, right?!" Douglas and Adam continued to discuss their pet.

The three sane people in the room turned back to the computer.

"I think we should get a hamster to start." Tasha said. "It says right here that they are the perfect beginner pet."

I zoomed out the door and returned a minute later with a hamster in a cage. "Straight from Syria!" I exclaimed. (Hamsters don't live in Syria anymore, I know, but bear with me! Just act like they do...)

"That is never going to be normal." Tasha mumbled. She then looked in the cage. "Oh, what a cutie!"

She reached in, but was quickly attacked. "Ahh! Take it back, take it back!"

So I raced back to Syria with that monster, which I dubbed Scrat, like the squirrel on Ice Age.

"Next pet!" Leo exclaimed.

**Author's Note**

Ever since I started watching Lab Rats, I've thought of an episode where they decide to get a pet. Thus, this fanfic was born! The hamster was based off of my brother's hamster, who was also named Scrat. But for the record, I have had nine hamsters in my life and all of them have been tamed with training. Exception of Scrat. My sister's hammie, Fluffy is an absoulute ANGEL! As is my current hammie, Dunkin Doughnut.

Constructive criticism welcome! Please R & R! Any pet you would like to see the Davenports try, you can leave in a comment! Till' next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, um...any other ideas?" Tasha asked Bree and Leo.

They both shook their heads. Chase walked in.

"If any, a cat or dog would tolerable for me." he said.

"Since when do YOU want a pet?" Leo looked at Chase suspiciously.

"For your information, I have been searching all afternoon and have discovered that studies show having a pet relieves stress." he replied in a stuck up voice.

"So you're on board with this?" Bree looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Yep."

"I have an idea!" Adam called. "A pig! Oooh, or cow! No, a flock of chickens!"

"A mini farm!?" Chase incrediculously exclaimed

"Yep! What could be better than having fresh milk, eggs, butter and bacon whenever you want? And a pig that doubles as a buddy!"

"Buying all that at Walmart." Leo told him. "Oh, and you can't have that pig AND bacon. It's one or the other."

Adam looked as if he wanted to cry. "What do you mean one or the other?"

Chase laughed nervously. "Tell you later."

**Later**

**Chase's POV**

I had just told Adam the truth about bacon. I'm pretty sure it ruined meat for him. You would expect to have this kind of conversation with a six year old, but apparently you could have it with an eighteen year old too.

Adam had gone out for a walk, and I was in the lab putting together a list of pets for us to look into.

About a half hour later, I had moved to the couch and was watching The History of the Printing Press. Don't judge me.

Adam came bursting in the front door. "Guess what I finded?!"

I was about to correct him, but stopped. This was Adam after all.

"What?" Bree's interest perked her away from a book.

"Our new pets! Meet Ricky and Rob!" He held out the box in his arms to show her.

"Rats?" She asked incrediculously.

"Yep! I was walking by that old dumpyard, and they were just there for the taking!"

I looked inside the box to see two fat rats huddled in a corner looking scared. They were both grey, but one had a black streak down its back.

"Adam, these are rats that could carry any number of diseases! Do you really want to keep these as pets?"

"Don't mind if I do!" and with that, he walked down into the lab.

Bree and I both looked at each other and shrugged. It was Adam after all.

**An Hour Later**

It was us three down in the lab, getting ready for bed. Before we went to bed, I made sure Adam switched the rats to a more permanent cage. The last thing I wanted was two disease spreading rodents around the lab.

I don't have a problem with rats, they are actually quite smart. It's just these specific ones that were from the city dump that bothered me.

Ricky and Rob have turned out to be quite friendly, taking to Adam better than anyone. By anyone I mean the people brave enough to touch them, A.K.A Adam and Douglas.

I put on my face mask and stepped into my capsule, and quickly fell asleep.

The girl stepped up to the chopping block, and explained her dish to us, the three tasters.

"It is an cranberry orange chutney topped salmon with an quinoa-spinach side salad."

I tasted it carefully, savoring it.

"So, what do you think, Mr. Davenport?" the TV host asked me.

"I think it is rather tasty, however, you used a tad too much-"

I was awakened by Adam banging on my capsule. "Chase, wake up! You've gotta help me!"

I yawned and ripped off my face mask, letting the harsh light of the lab stream in.

He opened the door to my capsule and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, dragging me over to the rat cage.

"Look! They invited friends over!" He pointed inside, where there were now ten rats. I blinked to clear my foggy vision, hoping this was a dream.

It wasn't.

I groaned. "Adam, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm going to say it simply. Rob isn't a he. 'He' is a she!" I told him looking at the skinnier Rob.

"You mean I have to rename it?"

I nodded.

"Alright then. Roberta."

I did a face palm. "You also have to get rid of them!"

"Why?! I could just keep them all..."

"Adam, one pair of rats can have over 5,000 decendants in a year! No, you can't keep them! Oh what are we going to do?" I started pacing.

"I don't know what you are gonna do, but I'm starting a rat farm!" he ran upstairs.

I did another face palm and ran to tell Mr. Davenport.

**That Evening**

"Wow, it sure was nice for that guy with the snake to take those rats off our hands! You don't meet guys like that very often." Adam said happily.

"You really don't." I replied.

We were sitting on the couch watching a movie. The day's events came back to me.

Adam and I had been searching all day for a home for the rats, and had finally found one with a guy and a boa constrictor. He seemed pretty happy with free pet food for a few days.

Maybe one day I would tell Adam what really became of those rats, but for now it was best to leave it where it was. I mean, you saw what happened with bacon.

I didn't tell Douglas, either.

Just then, Douglas came walking in. "So, they found a good home, huh?"

"Yep, a guy with a snake. Luckys!" Adam replied.

"A guy with a who what now?!"

I did yet another face palm. My face was starting to hurt.

"CHASE!"

I got up and ran with a speed to rival Bree's.

**Author's Note**

I am sorry to any rat lovers out there. But, it WAS funny, am I right?

I only have space for two more animals, so if you have an idea, comment soon! Also, I can't have any more dog breeds as I am full on those. :)

Can anyone guess the TV show from Chase's dream? A big shout out if ya do! ;)

Anyway, here are replies to comments:

PurpleNicole531: I could so see Douglas saying that in the TV series, couldn't you? Anywho, the pig and cow I kinda blended into the chapter to spice it up :) What do you think of the whole bacon incident? ;)

Aimster101: A yappy Maltese, good one! I could so see Donald getting heated over the barking! I will have to use that...

BTRlover1122: I used your rats! Just to clarify, I already had this chapter in mind before you posted, and was originally going to do it with mice. And I get what you mean with the cat...I had a hammie taken by our cat a few years ago *sniff-sniff* :_(

Daphrose: Thanks! I will use your beagle, but it's gonna have a little twist :) Nothing big, just for a little fun ;)

I LOVE feedback! Please R&R! See you all next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo's POV**

Chase, Bree, Douglas and I had to go Sunday night shopping. Yay.

Bree had super sped off to the garden center for plant food, leaving us three to do the grunt work. Mom really needs to come shop herself.

Chase moved a bottle of laundry detergent through the air and into our over flowing cart. A couple of onlookers stared in shock.

"Wow! That was way cool!" a small boy cried pointing at Chase.

Chase was about to reply, but Douglas jumped in the way. "Yeah, it was wasn't it? Now beat it, shrimp!"

Chase shot his creator a glare and knelt down to the kid. "What's your name? Mine's Chase." He smiled.

"Tony. You're one of the bionic kids!"

Chase laughed. "Yup. Watch this."

He activated his forcefield, surrounding him and Tony in a blue bubble.

"Cool!" the boy shreiked.

Chase deactivated and the boy ran back to his brother, who smiled and waved before walking away.

I rolled my eyes. "Show-off."

He glared at me.

Bree sped back into our isle. "Here is your plantfood." She dropped the bag under the cart.

Douglas looked at the list. "And that's it. Let's head to the checkout!" he let out a sigh of relief.

We walked back to the register in silence with people on either side watching and whispering about us.

"Hey, bug off, pal!" Douglas shot down a guy asking for an autograph. He shrugged and walked back to his friends.

"Somebody's cranky today." Bree muttered to me. We both snickered.

The tech whiz shot us a glare.

**Bree's POV**

On our way out of Walmart, I heard a soft purr. We looked to our right only to see a box. On a flap it read: FREE KITTENS.

I let out a little squeal. "Kittens! Oh, we have to rescue them! Please, guys?" I flashed my puppy-eyes. I pleaded for a few minutes.

Douglas caved first. "Fine! I always have been a cat person..."

We both peeked inside to see three kittens. One was a grey tabby, another orange, and one black.

"Aww..." No, that wasn't me. It was Douglas. "Who's a pretty kitty?" He cooed.

I turned to Chase and Leo. "Run back in and grab some kitten food, dishes, toys, collars and anything else we might need."

They groaned but turned around and went back into the store.

By now Douglas had picked up each of the kittens, and had identified the grey one as a girl and the other two as boys.

"I think we should name this one Roxie, that one Mako, and the last one Derrick!"

"Derrick? Really?" I shot him a look.

"Fine, Taylor."

"No way! I vote Montey."

"What ever makes your peaches fuzzy." He turned back to the kittens.

The boys returned awhile later with a surplus of cat supplies, including a carrier and perch.

We carefully tucked the kittens into the carrier and walked out to the car.

Tasha was going to be so excited!

**At the House**

"Tasha! We're home!" I walked in to see Donald and Adam playing video games and Tasha baking.

"Introducing the newest members of the Davenport family - Roxie, Mako and Montey the kittens!" Douglas cried in an announcer's voice.

"Kittens!"

"Kittens?!"

Donald and Tasha called at the same exact moment.

The latter ran over to us and looked into the carrier in Leo's arms.

"Aww, what cuties!" she got a flash back look on her face.

**Flashback**

She then looked into the cage. "Oh, what a cutie!"

She reached in but was quickly attacked. "Ahh! Take it back! Take it back!"

**End Flashback**

"Uhh, these are friendly, right?" she asked cautiously.

"Yep. The gray one is Roxie, the orange Mako, and the black Montey." Douglas replied proudly.

Chase stumbled in the door with the cat perch and supplies in his arms. Adam got up to help him, but that only ended up with the two of them under a bag of kitty litter and the perch.

Leo helped them up. "Let's get started." he mumbled.

**Author's Note**

So, it's a two part special event. Yay. It just seems a tad long to put in one chappie, so I will post the update sometime this week.

To all reviewers: THANK YOU! It means a lot :) I would take the time to do it individualy, but my family is camping, and I have little to no access to wifi.

See you next chapter :) I love feedback, so review! Check out my other stories, too! :D 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! I had a minor case of writer's block on this chapter. Anywho, here it is!**

_Bree's POV_

After we had unloaded all the cat supplies, we got to work setting up the kitten's living area. Douglas had figured, against Mr. Davenport's wishes, that the lab would be the best place for them. So in an unused corner, we set up the litter box, scratching/climbing post, beds and bowls. The fuzzies seemed to settle in pretty quick, and Chase had found that they were American Shorthairs.

I would rather not document what Douglas exactly said, as it may churn your stomach, but it was baby talk. He sat in the lab all night until Adam picked him up and I super sped them into his room. We dropped him on his bed and locked the lab doors. At last, we were able to fall into an uninterrupted sleep.

Until, around two hours later, we were awakened to a whirring noise. By the time I opened my eyes, however, all I was able to glimpse was a slat of light as the lab doors shut.

Chase was the first to open his capsule. I followed, but Adam had already fallen back asleep. We shared a glance and shrugged. The two of us made our way through the dark until we came to the kitten's area.

Chase activated his forcefield and shrunk it into a ball in his hand. In the dim light it emited, we were able to make out one thing for sure: the kittens were MISSING!

I sucked in a breath and turned to my brother, who had a look of shock on his face. "What are we going to do?!" I whisper-shouted.

"Keep calm, keep calm!" He replied in the same tone, though it seemed more to reassure him than me. "They are probably just exploring somewhere."

So for the next half-hour we hunted around the mansion, from the 'room full of me,' which was creepy in the dark, to Tasha's sewing room. Still we could not find any trace, even with Chase's super senses. Finally we decided to wake up Douglas.

I slowly turned the knob to his room. As I pushed open the door, a foul odor hit my face. I gagged and turned to Chase, who was close to tears because of his super senses.

"What is that?" I cried.

"An unearthly mixture of rotten meat and vinegar." he replied through his shirt.

I sucked in a deep breath and looked in. What I saw I will never forget.

Douglas was sprawled on the bed, the kittens spread out in various places. In his sleep, he was cackling evily and stroking Mako.

I turned to Chase.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"See for yourself." I stepped aside so he could see.

After he had a look, he gave me a strange face. "I'm gonna say it. Douglas is one weird dude. Also, he does know we havn't put flea medicine on the cats, right?"

I stifled a laugh. "I guess not."

_The Next Morning_

I woke up and headed upstairs. When I got into the kitchen, a very itchy and swollen Douglas was preparing breakfast.

I snickered as Douglas set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled.

"Well, now that you ask..." I smirked, holding up the unopened package of flea medicine. "A) you forgot to put medicine on the kittens. B), we caught you cuddling and cackling the kittens, and C), your room smells like a Spam factory."

Douglas rolled his eyes. "I was meant to be awesome, not perfect."

Mr. Davenport walked in. "He-" he stopped short when he saw his brother. "What happened?"

I spke for him and repeated the story.

"Despite the whole flea incident, I actually like those little fluff balls." Davenport said when I had finished. "So, they are here to stay!"

"Really?!" came a girly shreik. Nope, still Douglas. "Oh, thank ya Donnie!" he messed up his brother's hair.

I smiled.

"Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!" he cried amid his brother's protests.

The boys and Tasha entered. I told them the news. Everyone had a huge smile on their face.

"Just, no more late nights with them, okay?" Chase looked straight at Douglas.

The tech whiz shrugged. "I was to be awesome, not perfect."

~*O*~

**So, how'd you guys like it? I hope it wasn't too rushed. Please review! And no, this isn' t the last chapter. I mean, to me a family should have at least one pet for each member. That leaves four more spots! Maybe more, cause my family has (Sung to the 12 Days of Christmas)**

**Three hamsters!**

**Two dogs!**

**And one fat, black, pussy cat!**

**Ha-ha! I need 15 reviews for chapter five! I know you guys can do it, considering I've had over 500 traffic stats. Thanks to all reviewers! And the submissions are closed, sorry! See you next chappie!**


	5. Chapter 5

Life had settled into a steady routine with the kittens. The three of them would wait at the door until the kids got home from school each day, and knew what time they wake up on school days.

Yet, no matter how much he tried, Chase could not get them to understand weekends.

Still, despite the fact that Donald had said he liked them, he still wanted a dog. It was one of the many differences between the two brothers, one a cat person and the other a dog person.

So one Saturday at dinner, he brought his idea to the kids.

"So I've been thinking, uh, how would you guys like to get a dog?"

Three set of utensils hit plates. Two forks stood halfway to gaping moths. One glass of water went airborn accross the table.

"Ugh! Leo! Do you really have to spit water everywhere?" Bree moaned.

"Sorry. Reflex."

Chase glared at him.

"No way! A dog?! Come on, Donnie! You already have kittens. Sweet, lovable, fluff balls of joy." Douglas had a weird look on his face as he stroked the cat on his lap.

"Ignore him." Bree rolled her eyes. "But yeah, a dog sounds like fun!"

"Dogs are scientifically proven to relieve stress. Studies show..."

"Sounds good to me!"

"I agree with Mom!"

"Woo-hoo! We're getting a puppy!" Adam had a huge grin on his face as he put his hands up in the air.

Leo hopped up to hi-five him, but Adam stopped him. "Dude, just airin' out my pits."

The teen cringed and sat back down.

For the rest of the meal, the talk centered around what breed of dog to get, or to adopt a mixed breed. Finally, the family decided that some kind of hound would be a good option. There was always someone home to be with it since hounds have seperation anxiety, and they love to be outside. With Bree's speed, every walk could be at a different national park.

That was a lot of squirrels.

They also made plans to go to the animal shelter after school on Friday.

_Friday_

"Hey! You're the Davenports, right? Nice to meet you! Are you here to look for a pet?" The over-enthusiastic lady at the counter squealed. She had an Mission Creek Animal Shelter t-shirt on with a name tag covered in 'PETA' and 'Tree-Hugger' stickers. Barely readable, it read 'Janet.'

"Uh, yeah. Could we take a look at your dogs?" Tasha asked.

Janet hopped up and led them down a hallway, at the end of which was a door that read 'Dog Room.'

"Of course! So what breed are you looking for? A Labradoodle? Or a Maltipoo? Or how about a Chiweenie?!"

Chase gave her a weird look. "Those are all mixed breeds."

She stopped walking and turned around to face him. In an icy cool voice she replied, "Perhaps not now, but they are on their way to becoming breeds. I have to ask you to watch your language. You are breaking down the hearts of these dogs."

He rolled his eyes.

Douglas, who had been dragged along, suddenly zipped up his jacket, covering his 'PETA: People Eating Tasty Animals' shirt.

Too late.

Adam stepped up to Janet and tapped her on the shoulder. "Does that sticker on your tag mean 'People Eating Tasty Animals?'"

She gave him a glare. "No. It means People for Ethical Treatment of Animals! Where would you get that idea? One of those stupid bumper stickers or t-shirts?"

"You mean like his?" He pointed at Douglas.

"Uhhh, I don't know what you're talking about! I mean, he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer!" Douglas sputtered.

Bree clamped a hand over her brother's mouth. "Be quiet! Do you want to get tackled by an overly-happy volenteer?"

Adam's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously.

The lady shot Douglas a glare before inserting a key into the door and turning it. "And here is our dog room!"

Leo's eyes went wide. "Wow! That's a lot of dogs!"

There were at least close to twenty-five dogs in cages along the walls. Many of them were mixed breeds, but there were a few pure breds. A little Miniature Pinscer started yapping at Tasha, who made a face.

"Hey! Maybe you'll finally find a dog to match your ego!" Adam elbowed Donald.

Leo laughed. "Don't be supid, Adam! Zeus, the world's largest dog, just passed on. Big D's a few weeks too late!"

The guys, save Donald, laughed. Bree and Tasha rolled their eyes.

So the next half-hour the Davenport family looked at all the pooches.

"Hey! Look at this one!" Bree called from the other end of the room.

The rest rushed over to see the find. Inside a small cage all alone was a little hound puppy. It looked up at them with watery brown eyes.

A chorus of 'Awws' escaped the small crowd.

Chase, being Chase, read the board on the cage door."It says on the chart that it's a Pocket Beagle. His name is Barney. He - oof!"

Douglas hit him on the back. "Have you even seen the dog itself? Drop the chart, kid!"

He reluctantly obeyed.

"Do you want me to get him out for you?" Janet asked.

"Sure!" Bree squealed.

The little dog turned out to be perfect for the family. Donald and Tasha filled out the adoption form, and they all returned home. About a week later, they had been approved.

When the teens got home from school, Roxy, Mako and Montey were at the door waiting - with Barney.

"Finally!"

"Yes!"

"Score!"

"Pocket Beagles were bred to fit in a saddle bag back in the 1800's. They are basically a small - oof!"

Douglas hit him on the back again.

"Really? Can't you just say something instead?" Chase retorted.

"Not really."

**So? How'd ya like it? I won't know unless you tell me! REVIEW!**

**Also, does anybody know what a Chiweenie is? I would LOVE to see if anyone could guess! And no Google searches!**

**Anyway, I just realized that I never gave the shout-out. Duh on me! *flicks self in forehead* **

**Shout-out to IamSHERlocked221b! It was Chopped on Food Network. SO sorry for the over-dueness! **

**Also, I don't know when I'll be updating next. My mom recently figured out how useful my laptop is for homeschool, so it's being shared between the four kids. Doesn't make for a ton of writing time, if ya know what I mean!**

**Till' next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

I am SO sorry for not updating last week, and I am also sorry to say that I will not be updating this week. I'm having a bit of writer's block on this story, so any help would be much appreciated. I have these pets left that I am going to use, so any ideas revolving them I will try to use.

Parrot

Ferret

Guinea Pig

Once again, any help will be much appreciated! As soon as I get the next chapter written, I will either delete this note or replace it. Thank you for your support!

-Mik


End file.
